


Not on my Dead Heart

by Widow_Spyder



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Character Turned Into Vampire, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern AU, Sick Character, Sickfic, Starvation, Vampires, a little bit of, sengen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Spyder/pseuds/Widow_Spyder
Summary: No, no, go away.Gen silently pleaded.Not like this. Don’t look at me like this.The concerned look on Senku’s face made something twist in Gen’s gut that, for once, wasn’t associated with his hunger.Gen was a monster. He didn’t deserve that look, especially from Senku.“Noth - nothing. I’m f - fine.” Gen stuttered out, cursing his impeccable bad luck as darkness overtook his senses a second later, and he collapsed.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 28
Kudos: 319





	Not on my Dead Heart

Monsters of the night they were called. The insane bloodsuckers that roamed the shadows, preying on the innocents who were unlucky enough to be alone past sunset. The species had spread throughout the globe in less than five months, and now every place you could go had horror stories of the people taken and changed. 

For a while, everyone thought it was some weird prank. But the more stories that started circling, the more people had begun to believe. By the fourth month, an epidemic warning was issued, and people were warned to stay off the streets at night. 

For those who had to be outside at night, carried protection in the form of silver mist spray. As soon as the product had hit the shelves, everyone clambered to get it.

Admittedly, Gen did as well upon the advice of his manager. Still, at the time, Gen didn’t think he’d ever need to use it. He barely went outside at night anyway, and when he did, it was usually because he was finishing a show and would be surrounded by bodyguards and adoring fans. 

Gen figured he was safe.

That is until he too had been jumped in an alleyway on his way back to his dorm at three in the morning. A surprise but not unexpected argument with his old ex had taken place during one of their monthly one night get-togethers, leaving Gen to storm off into the night to return to his room at the university he went to. 

At the time, Gen had been so frustrated, angrily muttering to himself as he walked that he didn’t even notice the shadow that had been following him until it was too late. Hands had suddenly wrapped themselves around his waist and covered his mouth, dragging him backwards into the darkness before he could even blink. The “figure” made quick work of him, too, making sure to go fast as not to get caught but thorough in getting what they wanted. 

_He couldn’t even scream._

The next thing Gen knew, he was waking up behind a dumpster at the early peaks of light from the sunrise, feeling lightheaded and cold. His shirt had been ripped, and his wrists were bruised, but Gen hadn’t been worried about that. _No,_ he had been more concerned about the fresh holes situated on his collarbone where his shoulder met his neck.

He barely had time to panic before the first peaks of sunlight started burning his skin like fire. It took all of Gen’s remaining strength to sprint back to his dorm without completely burning up. By the time he made it back, half his entire back was sunburnt and peeling despite his clothes helping to block most of the sun’s rays. 

After slamming his door shut, Gen shut the blinds on his windows and collapsed to the ground. His vision blurred as tears filled his eyes and fell down his cheeks. He ended up spending the rest of the day, sobbing under his blankets and, at one point, dry heaved in the bathroom. It was a good thing Senku, his roommate, had already left for his classes, so Gen was alone. 

When Senku did return, Gen’s tears had long since run out, and he was able to successfully fool Senku with a fake smile and a few sentences coated in honey that everything was alright. 

Though Senku seemed suspicious, Gen chalked that up to his nerves trying to make him doubt himself. The smile Senku sent Gen’s way as he excused himself to bed had Gen’s palms sweating like he was a maiden in a shounen manga. After calming his beating heart, Gen went to his own room with what he knew was a cherry red tomato blush on his cheeks. 

Needless to say, that night, Gen made a vow to himself. He would never feed on Senku’s blood or anyone’s blood, no matter the consequences it would bring to himself. 

Because Gen would rather starve than never see that smile again.

——————

From that day forward, Gen had been forced to change everything he had come to know. He switched all his day classes to night classes since he couldn’t sleep during the night anymore. He canceled any future shows on the premise that he was writing a new book and needed the time to concentrate as well as take the time for school. During the day, he locked himself in his room, closed all the shades, and slept fitfully.

He also had to take on a very particular diet that would satisfy his need for blood, which included more meats cooked rare and absolutely no garlic anywhere. 

In hindsight, becoming nocturnal and changing his diet had been the easy part of his transformation. The other part was the incredibly tiring prospect of having to hide what had become of him from people who got too close. No one could know, or he would get captured and taken away to vampire camps for the turned who attacked people. But Gen was determined not to let those instincts take over him. In no way, shape, or form would he ever allow himself to hurt someone. The pure will, making it easier to continue every step he took to hideaway. 

The paleness of his skin was hidden with foundation, the sharpness of his fangs was filed down, his pointed ears with headphones, but the hardest was suppressing his hunger.

The diet worked for a while, but the hunger had been demanding, and holding himself back had been hard, especially with Senku as his constant temptation.

——————

Three months passed since he was attacked, and Gen was pretty sure he was going to die, despite the rumors of vampires being immortal. While he should’ve been proud of himself for holding back his urges this whole time, the absolute pit in his stomach prevented him from it. Not a second of his days went by without Gen being reminded of the sheer _hunger_ he felt. The consequences of never tasting human blood, steadily catching up to him, leaving him weak and in pain almost constantly.

It didn’t do well for his mood, either. He hardly ventured out of his room anymore except for the meaty snacks he kept in the fridge. More often than not, he’d see Senku lounging on the couch, fiddling with whatever science thing that caught his interest that day and have to flash his best, _I’m alright, don’t worry about me,_ smile he could when Senku looked at him funny.

It was difficult to smile with fake sincerity without showing his teeth, but he forced himself to anyway. Sure, it kind of hurt every time he did, and Gen knew that Senku knew something was off, but they never talked about it. Gen did his best to act like nothing was wrong. 

Needless to say, it wasn’t going as well as Gen hoped. 

Which was where he found himself now. Stumbling out of his bedroom as the last bits of light died away in the sky, hair disheveled and a stubborn cough getting caught in his throat. He intended to make tea before heading out to his night class, but as the minutes passed, Gen was pretty sure he could skip the class for the time being. 

Dizzy spells were a regular for him now, as were harsh phases of nausea associated with his self-inflicted starvation. The rawer than cooked meat he ate had started losing its helpfulness and now didn’t work at all to quell the aching in his gut. 

That didn’t stop him from continuing to eat it, though. Otherwise, he’d really starve to death - if vampires could even die. 

Today though, one look at the cut meat had Gen reeling in a sudden bout of nausea, which in turn made his head spin in circles. He grabbed the counter in an effort not to fall, covering his mouth and squeezing his eyes shut. Everything was silent except for Gen’s exaggerated breaths as he forced himself not to collapse right onto the main room’s floor.

Which, of course, was exactly when Senku decided to walk in the door, obviously returning from a late night at the school lab. The sudden scent of human blood that filled his nose had Gen groaning before he could stop himself. Senku must’ve injured himself because the smell was fresh and strong. 

“Gen? What’s wrong?” Senku dropped his bag and papers unceremoniously onto the floor and crossed over, intending to balance his shaking roommate when Gen smacked his hand away. 

_No, no, go away._ Gen silently pleaded. _Not like this. Don’t look at me like this._ The concerned look on Senku’s face made something twist in Gen’s gut that, for once, wasn’t associated with his hunger. _Gen was a monster. He didn’t deserve that look, especially from Senku._

“Noth - nothing. I’m f - fine.” Gen stuttered out, cursing his impeccable bad luck as darkness overtook his senses a second later, and he collapsed. 

“Oh!” Senku gasped, barely managing to catch Gen before he cracked his head on the floor. 

_Fine my ass,_ Senku thought, taking a good look at Gen’s face. His cheeks were flushed red, an overbearing contrast to how pale his face was, also making the dark circles under his eyes stand out. His breathing was also heavy yet choppy, with a slight wheeze at the end.

Senku cursed, before half dragging, half carrying Gen into his room and hauling him onto the bed. Even without a thermometer, Senku could feel the waves of heat radiating off Gen’s body, making him remove the heavy clothes he wore until he was down to an undershirt and his boxers. Something told Senku that he should feel embarrassed from stripping his friend while he was incapacitated, but the worry and concern of the situation pushed that voice to the back of Senku’s mind. 

Once Gen was settled on the bed, Senku draped the lightest blanket sheet they had over him before leaving for the bathroom to grab some supplies. A towel soaked in cold water, a bucket, some cough medicine, fever reducers, and a thermometer would be enough for the night. As soon as Senku knew what they were dealing with, he could get better materials to help. 

It was only when Senku returned that he noticed just how messy Gen’s room was. Papers and clothes were thrown about everywhere, cabinets were shoved open to their fullest length, and even a chair was tipped over near a desk. Senku shook his head. _Now wasn’t the time to think about Gen’s cleanliness._

Carefully, Senku opened Gen’s mouth a bit and stuck the thermometer under his tongue without choking him and turned it on. While waiting, Senku started wiping the sweat forming on Gen’s forehead and neck, feeling a little relieved when Gen happily moaned in his sleep at his ministrations. 

The relief didn’t last long though, as soon as the telltale beep rang out, Senku took the thermometer out and had to do a double-take at the reading. 

110.9 degrees.

_That’s not right…_ Senku blinked, before re-doing the test and getting the same result. He sat back on the chair he picked up and quickly flitted through possible causes. Gen had been acting weird for the last few months or so, but Senku believed it had been a bout of depression or something and never investigated. He wasn’t good with emotions, especially if it seemed to be something Gen didn’t want to talk about. He wasn’t going to press for answers on a sore subject and opted to wait for Gen to take care of himself. Now though, it looked like Senku should’ve pressed Gen for answers if it could’ve prevented this outcome from happening. 

The extremely high temperature was strange in itself. No human would be very alive right now with that kind of temperature, and their thermometer wasn’t broken. Then again, there were one species that, after many medical experiments, were found to get higher temperatures compared to humans. 

Senku gulped and shakily took Gen’s chin in his hand to tilt his head to the side. As expected, two small circular puncture wounds were situated on his neck, healed and fading away, only a few more months before disappearing entirely. 

_Not good,_ Senku’s mind screamed as he felt himself sweat a little. 

Senku moved Gen’s head back to the normal position and then used his fingers and gently moved Gen’s upper lip up, and his lower lip down, immediately noting the extended “fangs,” that were there. 

“You’re a vampire.” Senku whispered, mainly in astonishment to himself. That explained why Gen was acting differently. Why he only seemed to be around when it was night and why there was suddenly a lot of meat in their fridge. It also explained why Gen started caking makeup onto his face and why he locked himself in his room during the day. The closed curtains and closed smiles - everything made sense now. 

But what didn’t make sense was - _Why was Gen sick now?_ Vampires were supposed to have peak health stats compared to humans as long as they took a continuous supply of blood… 

Senku stiffened when his brain started putting together some pieces he didn’t like. 

Senku sat up on the bed and took an old pencil that was on the nightstand and re-opened the scab on his arm that he had gotten in the lab that day. Once done, Senku moved to sit up on the bed and held it over the pillow near Gen’s head as a tiny drop of blood fell. 

Everything was silent for a moment before Gen’s eyes suddenly fluttered open and promptly rolled into the back of his head as he rolled to his side to get the source of blood. He licked the blood clean and rubbed his face over the area, smelling the stain it left, all while whining like a wounded animal. 

“You’re a starving vampire.” Senku breathed out, startling Gen who eyes widened as he looked over at Senku, basically on top of him. 

“Go - go away.” Gen croaked, wincing at the subsequent hoarseness of his voice. 

Senku huffed in disbelief. “No. You’re ill.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re starving yourself.”

Gen winced again at the statement being so rudely reminded of the pain he put himself through. “I can handle it Senku, please go before I do something bad.”

“You won’t, I trust you.” Senku said, his voice taking a more softer tone as he brushed the sweaty bangs out of Gen’s face. 

“You shouldn’t.” Gen turned away from the comfort, immediately missing its presence. “I’ve been turned.”

“Yeah, you’ve been a vampire for a while now, but according to my evidence, the drop of blood you just licked was your first ever taste of human blood that wasn’t your own.” Senku went on quickly, noticing Gen’s bottom lip tremble at the realization. “Which means you haven’t done anything bad so far. We can get you some help.”

Gen’s eyes widened again as his skin turned even paler before he groaned, weakly turning to lay on his side. “I’m too weak for this.” The following silence was nerve-wracking enough that Gen opened his eyes to look at the other’s reaction, only to tense when he saw the expression Senku was making. _He knew that look well enough._ “I’m not drinking your blood.”

“I don’t think you have a choice.” Senku’s expression steeled in determination. 

Gen growled, “I’m not biting you,” punctuating every word with as much anger as he could muster. 

Senku frowned before he suddenly got up and ran out of the room. Gen sighed in relief and closed his eyes, feeling sleep start to pull him under immediately, only to be startled awake at Senku’s yelled. “Don’t fall asleep!”

Meanwhile, Senku fiddled around his own room, opening drawers and cabinets before finding what he was looking for. If Gen didn’t want to bite and turn him, that was fine. Senku didn’t want that either, but Gen needed blood now, or he’d die. 

He tinkered with the IV drip he grabbed until it became a suitable blood bag. From there, he stuck the needle into his arm and waited as the bag filled. In the meantime, Senku moved back into Gen’s room, having to shake the latter awake despite his warning not to fall asleep. 

It took longer than Senku would’ve liked to hear Gen finally groan and open his glazed-over eyes. He found himself cursing as he wiped the new sheen of sweat off Gen’s face while Gen took a moment to focus his vision on him. 

“Here.” Senku thrust the blood bag into Gen’s line of vision, fruitlessly waiting for Gen to take it, while the other shook their head slightly. 

“I’m not getting myself addicted to your blood.”

“Whose blood do you think I dropped onto the pillow?” Senku sighed in exasperation. “It’s too late for consequences right now, so just take it.” Senku tried shoving it into Gen’s hands but he had closed his fists and turned his head away, squeezing his eyes and mouth shut. Senku huffed. “So you’d rather starve to death then drink some nice and willingly offered blood?” 

“Being a vampire will only ruin your life.” Gen responded, barely opening his mouth to do so. 

Senki shifted to get closer to Gen’s face. “In this case, you aren’t turning me, so it’s fine.”

“Then what? You think I can hold back my urges forever?!” Gen snapped, flashing his sharp teeth in a hiss before immediately covering his mouth with a surprised grunt. “You’re too pure.” Gen grit out after a minute of recomposing himself. “Becoming a vampire now would only ruin your dreams of getting into space.”

Senku blinked in confusion. “What makes you say that?”

“Last I checked, they don’t allow vampires into the space station.” Gen deadpanned, rubbing his eyes and pushing the blood pack into Senku’s lap. 

“And I’m building my own rocket, so I’m the captain.” 

“And then what?” Gen sighed, a slight twitch upwards on his lips. “Your food supply will be nothing but freeze-dried blood packets?” 

“No, it’d be more of a - Hey! - You’re purposely distracting me!” Senku accused, crawling over the bed and sitting on top of Gen’s waist. “Stop complaining and just drink the damn blood!” Senku yelled, shoving the bag into Gen’s mouth while using his weakened muscles to his advantage. Once the tube was situated halfway into Gen’s throat, Senku opened the valve, watching Gen grimace and squirm to get away, obviously finding it difficult. 

The minute the blood hit the back of Gen’s throat, Senku held Gen’s jaw closed, muttering the word swallow until he heard an audible gulp. A second later, Gen’s eyes widened as his vampire instincts took over, and in a swift and fast move, he grabbed the bag out of Senku’s hand, turned on his side and started guzzling it down like a baby with its bottle. 

When the bag was empty, Gen let it go, and it fell off the bed to the floor. Senku sighed in relief, letting the tension slip from his shoulders. Gen’s face wasn’t so ashen or waxy anymore, and at least he was panting with relief instead of starvation. 

Suddenly Gen’s eyes opened, fixing a glare onto him, and before he knew it, Senku found their positions switched in a snap. Senku stared, wide-eyed, as Gen held him down on the bed, pupils slit and hungry. 

_Ahh, the price then?_ Senku thought, swallowing the lump in his throat as he tried to force his body to move. 

But to Senkus’s surprise, Gen let out an agonized sigh, dropping his head and collapsing on top of Senku’s chest. Senku’s heart was racing faster than a rabbit’s, but at least it was still pumping. _Gen had held himself back once again._

“Don’t you ever do that again.” 

They were both panting heavily and staying silent. Honestly, Senku had no idea how Gen managed to do it. Resisting even the most basic primal urge of any species was almost unheard of. 

After a few minutes of catching his breath, Gen cleared his throat and moved to get off Senku and the bed. “I’ll - uh - pack my things and be out of your hair by tomorrow.” He said, standing on shaking legs and wobbling to the door to lock himself in the bathroom. 

“Wait! Why would you -” Senku shook his head, puzzled as he too got up to follow Gen. 

“Obviously, you can’t live with a vampire who got a taste of your blood.” Gen sighed, grabbing some clothes off the floor and dropping them in a basket. “You’re best bet is with me staying far away from you.”

“Gen, wait!” Senku grabbed Gen’s wrist before the other could escape. “I have a different bet in mind, actually.” He claimed, already hating the pitted sadness in Gen’s eyes once he forced the other to look at him. 

“No, Senku, I can’t stay here. I don’t know how long I’ll be able to hold myself -” 

“An exchange.” Senku blurted out, interrupting Gen who stayed silent in waiting for him to continue. “I’ll let you drink my blood without turning me, and in exchange, I can study you.”

Gen blinked, equally puzzled now. “Study?”

“I want to make a cure for vampires.” Senku wrapped his arms around Gen’s shoulders, pulling the other into the strongest hug he could give. “Turn them back into humans for those like you who don’t want to be one.”

Gen stayed frozen in his arms, not moving to return the hug yet. “But -” 

“You won’t have to starve or force yourself back, and since I’ll be withdrawing my own blood through a blood bag, then you won’t have to worry about turning me or my consent.” Senku rubbed Gen’s arm before moving to smooth through Gen’s hair. “Vampires don’t have to feed every night either, so by the time you’ll need a refill, my blood will have replenished, so it won’t be dangerous at all.” 

‘Why?” Gen’s voice shook as fresh tears started falling down his face. He buried his head into Senku’s shoulder a second later, getting his shirt wet in seconds. Senku let him. “Why for me?” Gen cried. 

“Because I want you to stay.” Senku soothed, letting them both sink to the floor into a more comfortable position. 

“I’m a monster.”

Senku huffed a laugh. “I don’t care.”

“How can you not?!” Gen snarled at him, though Senku wasn’t phased in the slightest. 

“Because I know you! Even before you turned, I knew who you were as a person and I’m so proud that you haven’t gone insane yet!” Senku asserted, holding Gen impossibly tighter when he started squirming. “You’re so strong, and underneath the fangs and occasional need for blood, you’re still you, and I can assure you, ten billion percent, I’m not going to let you go that easily.” 

“Okay.” Gen shakily exhaled, letting Senku pull away and help him stand up. Gen hastily wiped the tears from his eyes as Senku smiled brightly at him. For once, Gen didn’t feel pain seeing that smile directed at him. 

“Great! Now I’m going to need a list of the changes you went through, the exact date and time of when you got turned and I’ll need a urine sample later as well as a blood test and ooh - an electrocardiogram is a must -” Senku rambled, surprising Gen who needed a second to register everything Senku wanted from him. 

“Wait, right now?!”

“You want the cure soon, don’t you? Come on!” Senku excitedly grabbed Gen’s arm and pulled him into his bedroom, laughing like the mad scientist Gen forgot he truly was.

——————

Three weeks passed, and while Senku hadn’t exactly created a cure-all just yet, things seemed much happier in their dorm than before. The first week after finding out, Gen had been shy and kept his distance, but after another week of getting sufficiently fed, his mood started changing for the better.

By the beginning of the third week, Gen was back to being his bright and cheery self, which also managed to brighten Senku’s mood as well. Though Gen did take on a more nocturnal sleep schedule than Senku was used to, it didn’t really bother them. When the sun fully set, Gen would wake, and Senku would perform his studies on him before calling it a night around midnight at Gen’s insistence. Then as Senku woke in the morning, he’d tuck Gen in despite the embarrassed pout it always produced from the other and went to class while Gen slept through the day. 

Which is why it wasn’t a surprise anymore to see Gen stretched out on the couch, sleeping peacefully with the blinds closed when Senku returned from a long day at the science lab.

Senku smiled, putting down his things quietly, and walked over to the couch. He picked up the half strewn blanket and recovered Gen up to his chin before smoothing his hair out of his face. Apparently, sleepy Gen liked the gesture if the dopey smile that overtook his features was anything to go by. Though he’d never admit it, Senku actually took pleasure in exploiting what cute reactions Gen would make to whatever action he made. His favorite was the tiny giggles that Gen produced when Senku would scratch behind his ears and tickle his neck. 

“Hello.” Gen suddenly purred under his touch, startling Senku, who hadn’t noticed he was awake. 

Senku felt himself smile at Gen’s dazed, _just woke up,_ look. “Hi, go back to sleep.” 

“Nothing at the lab?” Gen yawned, attempting to sit up as Senku pushed him back down with a shrug. 

“It’s coming along.” Senku replied, enjoying the sight of Gen curling his body around the hand still petting him, letting Gen hold it to his blushed cheek firmly. 

“That’s good.”

“Seriously go back to sleep. I’ll order some takeout and wake you when it gets here.” Senku laughed a little, trying in vain to free his captured hand. 

“Mhm, Senku?” Gen sighed. 

“Yeah?”

Gen opened his eyes and smiled at Senku. “Thank you.”

Senku smiled back. “For what?”

“Doing this for me.” Gen vaguely gestured to the things Senku put down when he got in. “I don’t recall thanking you for that night.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Senku softly patted Gen’s head with his free hand. “Just rest for now.”

“Okay.” Gen breathed, finally letting Senku’s hand go. “Senku?”

“What?” Senku asked softly, phone already in hand to call for takeout. The giddy smile Gen sent his way had butterflies evolving in his stomach. 

“Don’t experiment on me in my sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> SOoo, I know it's been over two weeks but I'm back? Sorry it took me so long. Assignments are piling up on me and added onto my own stress which has prevented me from keeping up with my fics. Not that, that's a good excuse, sorry. This fic was based off a weird dream I had so hopefully I've given justice. 
> 
> I know it's a bit weirder (nor accurate because I was too lazy to look up how vampires work) than what I usually write but mmm. Also in a different format for some reason, idk, I think I may be losing my touch in writing which sucks but I'm trying new things to get back into the swing of it so hopefully it works? 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this one and thank you reading!
> 
> I have a tumblr! @ Widow-Spyder


End file.
